


adoration.

by hawkqirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight smut but it's not really descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: Thor adores you, everyone knows it. But you remain unsure: does he actually love you, or does he still hold a torch for his last love Jane?





	adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this was a prompt full that was also posted on my tumblr. please enjoy!

There wasn't a single doubt in your mind that he had cared for you. He _adored_ you, treating you as though you were the only woman in existence, as though you were the end all grand prize of all that he had done for humanity and the nine realms. You were a blessing sent to him from any and all gods in existence, and he showered you with gifts of diamonds and jewels and gemstones that you were _positive_ didn't exist on Earth. 

He adored you, and he made sure that you knew it. He made sure that _everyone_ knew it as he took you places, his hand intertwined with your own, a smile on the both of your faces. Some were surprised, at first—"I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together," and the fleeting looks of surprise, slight gaping of the mouth as they patted him on the back, saying, "You've moved on well." You would smile, ignoring the implications of you being a rebound from his _previous_ paramour, Jane Foster; taking it all in stride as he gushed about you and how absolutely _wonderful_ you were. You knew that he meant it, of course he did, he was just _that_ kind of person. 

You knew he adored you. You had overheard him talking to the starry night sky once about you, referring to it as "mother". At that time, he had spoken of you fondly, kindly, gently. "She is so very kind, mother. She's also _strong_ , in more ways than one. You would have been proud to know her." He spoke of you in a way that made your chest tighten, a way that made your heart feel fluttery as it beat against your rib cage. His words were so sincere, so honest and truthful, and you _wanted to believe_ that he held higher feelings for you past the adoration— 

It shouldn't have bothered you as much as it did, but it had, and you felt a sinking feeling as though it always would. He adored you, that was enough, wasn't it? If he still held a torch of some kind for his once love Jane, that didn't matter, did it? As of now, he was with _you_. He had chosen _you_. He wanted to be with _you_. If his mind still lingered on Jane after all of this time, after all these years, that was of no fault of yours. He didn't care for Jane anymore, you had told yourself countless of times. He _didn't_. 

Then why, pray tell, had he never said the three words that you had so longed to hear for _months_ now? You had said it once, before, and it had caught him off guard, mumbling and bumbling like a fool before you had quieted him down with a press of your lips against his. He hadn't repeated it, which you took to meant as he hadn't reciprocated it. Not yet, at least—you had hoped. He had adored you, but he could grow to love you. You simply had to give him time. Be patient with him as he had been with everyone else. 

You couldn't help but wonder, though, as his hands gripped your hips, his hips bucking up into you during the night hours, your cheeks flushed with warmth, your body aching, _crying out_ with want and need. You wondered as you felt him move inside of you, his fingertips pressing into your skin as your eyes closed shut, your senses becoming overwhelmed with _pleasure_ , and nothing but _pleasure_. You had wondered as you felt yourself cry out for him, feelings of euphoria bringing you up, up, up, only to leave you crashing down, bringing him along with you as the both of you found your release with the help of one another. You had wondered it as he leant down over you, cupping your face in his hands as he pressed his lips against yours gently, his tongue rolling across your mouth to beg for access. You had let him in, you always would, as your hands scoured down across the expanse of his back, your fingertips running up the smooth skin that you found there. He had let out a cross of a sigh or a moan between your lips as one of your hands carded through his hair, your finger tips grazing his scalp carefully. 

You wondered as he kissed you; as you kissed him, as the two of you kissed and rolled around in bed until you were sitting on top of him, hands intertwined as you stared down at him curiously, studying the smile that was on his face. You had almost found yourself saying something, anything— 

"Gods, I love you," he said, the smile not leaving his face for a moment. 

You froze on the spot as you raised an eyebrow, the grip you hand on his hand tightening for a moment. "You _what_?" 

"I said," Thor repeated, releasing your hands as he sat upright, his hands slipping to hold onto your back, "that I love you. And I do." 

" _Really?_ " you questioned, still in slight disbelief at what you had heard. "You're not joking, are you?" 

"I would never jest concerning something like this, you know that, my love," Thor replied, pressing a kiss to your collarbone. 

"Wh–why didn't you say anything _before_?" you questioned, your voice raising a tiny bit higher as his hands that were on your back lowered down to cup your ass. 

"I did not wish to alarm you for speaking of it too early," he told you nonchalantly as he peppered kisses across your skin, "I knew from the beginning that I loved you, but I feared —" He stopped his ministrations of kisses as he glanced up at you. 

"You feared what?" you asked him curiously, your heart thundering in your chest. "What were you so _afraid_ of?" 

His eyes met yours, the blue color deep and true as he said, "Losing you as I did Jane." His gaze fell from yours as he continued, "I loved her, but I could not be with her as I wished. I could not be with her as _she_ wished. And so," he huffed, "I lost her." 

"You thought you would lose me?" you asked, your hands cupping his face to raise it towards you. "You really thought that you could _ever_ lose me? That's ridiculous, Thor. I am yours, and you are mine." 

He froze for a moment, a fleeting moment wherein you thought that you had said the wrong thing. "Say it again," he murmured. 

"I am _yours_ , and you are mine," you repeated as he smashed his lips against yours greedily, you laughing against his lips at how eager he was. 

"...Again," he requested, and you smiled as you kissed him again. 

"'m yours," you got out between kisses, "'n you're mine." 

"That is all that I have wished to hear," he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck. 

Yes, he adored you—but that adoration was always something more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment below! thank you ♥️


End file.
